Escape (DOA)
Escape is the third episode of Dead or Alive. Plot The third episode begins with Tara and Jake sneaking back to the others. They warn them about Barnes not telling the truth. Eva asks what should we do?” Tara says “We get the hell out of here. Tonight..” The group of friends split up into groups and make sure not to be seen by the guards. Nick, Kal, Kurt, Maiara and Kira are caught by the guards. They force them on their knees. Barnes says “If you tell me where the rest of your buddies are hiding. You will be free to go. If you do not cooperate, I will kill one of you. Simple answer. Just tell me where they are hiding.” Nick says “We won't tell you shit.” Barnes shoots Kira in the head. He gives him one more chance. Nick doesn't speak. “You're a tough one, aren't you?” Barnes asks. Barnes points his gun at Kurt. Nick begs Barnes not to kill him and to shoot him instead. Barnes smiles then pulls the trigger, killing Kurt. He points at Kal and is about to shoot him but Mia shoots his shoulder and runs. The soldiers find the rest of them except for Mia. “Who's the leader?” Barnes asks. “We work together,” Tara says. Lana notices Kurt and Kira dead on the ground. Horrified by their deaths. She lost her best friend but she gets revenge. “You are all some tough ass people. You just lost two of your people. How do you feel that you got them killed? Horrible is what you feel,” Barnes says. “You're missing one of us,” Eva says. “Oh don't worry. We'll find her, but for now, you're all going to the arena we set up. Wait you till you get a load of what comes next. Lock them up,” Barnes demands. Tara, Eva, Jack and Ronnie are locked inside a room. They try to find a way out but the only way out is the air ducts. Tara climbs into the air ducts and lands in the hallway. Tara grabs the keys from a guard, who fell asleep. The guard wakes up and fights with Tara. Tara grabs her knife and stabs him in his neck. He puts pressure to stop the bleeding but she stabs him several times. She opens the door with the keys and they run to find the others. Lana is being comforted by Aaron, grieving her friend's death. Ali is pacing back and forth. Dana throws a ball up in the air and catches it, repeating it again. Vivian pounds on the door until it opens and it is revealed to be Tori. They all embrace each other and unlocks the door for the others. They all walk out into a huge arena with the townspeople as the crowd. Zombies come their way and they prepare their weapons to fight their way out. Starring *Holland Roden as Tara Samuels *Callan McAuliffe as Jake Alexander *Christian Serratos as Eva Lopez *Thomas McDonell as Ronnie Peters *Victoria Justice as Mia Lopez *Meagan Tandy as Vivian Baxter *Sean Bean as Frank Barnes Also Starring *Lucien Laviscount as Nick Payne *Bobby Campo as Aaron Parker *Sara Paxton as Lana Richards *Marielle Jaffe as Ali Cross *Emma Bell as Dana Bleu *Max Thieriot as Axel Keller *Scout Taylor-Compton as Wren Langdon *Dichen Lachman as Maiara Lucero *Max Carver as Kurt Wright *Charlie Carver as Kal Wright *Jamie Chung as Kira Chen Deaths *Kira Chen *Kurt Wright Trivia